


Here Comes The Sun

by elennalore



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Eventual Fluff, First Age, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Lake Mithrim, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore
Summary: This is no place for a child! That’s what everyone keeps telling Tyelperinquar. Adults are so boring, but Middle-earth is not. Tyelperinquar learns that Haru makes the greatest bonfires. True, Moringotto’s troops were frightening at first, but he knows he can fight against them with his favourite uncle if he ever gets a chance.There’s a place called Angamando that few can escape from. But when they escape, they come to the camp by the lake. And finally the Sun will rise.Or, a Fëanorian childhood in five acts.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aipilosse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aipilosse/gifts).



> Written for Aipilosse who writes wonderful Celebrimbor fics. I hope you enjoy this! A gift fic for Tolkien Secret Santa 2020.
> 
> **A little glossary**  
>  Atya= daddy (Q.)  
> Haru= grandfather (Q.)  
> Amil=mother (Q.)  
> yrch= orcs (pl.) (S.)  
> Angamando= Angband (Q.)  
> Amanar = Winter Solstice (Q.)
> 
> Tyelperinquar=Celebrimbor, Maitimo, Nelyafinwë=Maedhros, Curvo=Curufin, Carnistir=Caranthir, Macalaure=Maglor

Act 1.

“This is no place for a child!”

Uncle Maitimo grasps him by the hand and starts leading him away from the ruckus. Uncle Maitimo doesn’t understand anything. Tyelperinquar is not afraid of fire, never has been, and surely he is in no real danger standing just where Atya asked him to stay, watching the burning ships. It’s the biggest bonfire he has ever seen.

“I want to watch!” 

The wind blows smoke towards them, making Tyelperinquar’s eyes water. Uncle Maitimo’s eyes are wet, too, his hair and face covered with soot. He looks fierce and wild against the orange flames as he leads Tyelperinquar farther away.

“There’s no need to watch that destruction. Come on now, let’s find a place for us where the smoke doesn’t get in our eyes.”

Act 2.

“This is no place for a child!” The words burst from Nelyo’s mouth in a fit of temper, and he regrets them at once. Curvo looks already miserable. He has streaks of blood on his armour and even on his face. His grim face is illuminated by the torch in his hand. Nelyo hates the darkness with all his heart. How can they ever find little Tyelpë in the eternal darkness!

“I told him to run and hide,” Curvo says again. “I should have stayed with him, but I couldn’t... the attack of the enemy was all too sudden, all too fierce...”

“I know, Curvo.” The enemy came before they had managed to build the fence around the camp, surprising them all. Ordering Tyelpë to hide was all that Curvo could do in those circumstances. Now the enemy forces have fled to the mountain pass, most of the Fëanorians in hot pursuit, but Nelyo and Curvo stay behind.

“I ordered my men looking for him, but they couldn’t find him. What if... what if those monsters have taken him away?”

“He is a clever little boy. He wouldn’t let himself being captured. I’m sure he is just hiding somewhere, perhaps a bit scared, but that will be all.”

They need to concentrate all their efforts on finding the child, that’s the most important thing now.

“Tyelpë!” Their voices echo from the hills surrounding the lake. “It’s safe now!”

They climb up the hillside in the cold misty morning, looking for signs, anything.

“The troops of the enemy didn’t come this far,” Nelyo notices. “The land is not trampled. If we are lucky, he is hiding somewhere close. Tyelpë! Uncle Maitimo here! Atya is here!”

“I should have left him with his Amil in Valinor,” Curvo suddenly says, increasingly desperate. “But I had a horrible feeling that if I left my son, I wouldn’t see him again. We were going to start life anew here, and I wanted him on my side. Was I selfish, Nelyo?”

He doesn’t know what to answer to that, but just then he hears something, like a sound of a twig snapping. He puts a finger on his mouth and tries to listen. Something is moving through the thicket. A small animal, or...

Curvo is the first of them to reach the thorny bush, parting the twigs. And there is Tyelpë, sitting on a ground, eyes wide, leaves and twigs in his dark hair.

“Atya,” he says in a small voice. They help him out of the thicket and give him some water. He is thirsty but unharmed.

Act 3.

Tyelperinquar pushes himself through the agitated crowd in the middle of their camp. He is wearing his suit of armour, the one Atya has made for him in Formenos, with a beautifully carved star on the chest plate. He has grown in height since those days, and he knows the armour should be customized soon, but there has really been no time for that. Ever since Haru died everyone suddenly became very busy, and jittery and angry as well. Well, not everyone. Uncle Maitimo is always kind to him, but as he is now the King of the Noldor, even he is too busy with _Adult Matters_ now to help Tyelperinquar to fix his armour in the forge.

It’s unnerving that they all seem to have lost the sense of time. How long it has been since Haru died in battle? Tyelperinquar has asked several people this, and has got variable answers. Ambarussa says it’s been perhaps forty Valian days, but Atya thinks it can’t be so long although he is not sure because it’s always dark. Uncle Maitimo says it can’t have been more than twenty Valian days, but he doesn’t sleep much so he might have estimated it all wrong.

If only Tyelperinquar could figure out a way to measure time! That could make everyone’s life so much easier. Moringotto didn’t destroy only their light, he destroyed the time itself.

Perhaps if Uncle Maitimo manages to get the Silmarils back from Moringotto, they can use them as a source of light for the Noldor. Could their light be made waxing and waning like the light of the Trees? Haru would have known, but Tyelperinquar is sure nobody thought to ask him before it was too late. (He should have asked! Why didn’t he ask Haru about it?)

The crowd consists of soldiers carrying torches and various banners. He notices some elves who are carrying Atya’s colours, but they are not alone. Indeed, he can see all his uncles’ various banners there. There are even some elves who are still carrying Haru’s banners, and they are the fiercest ones. Tyelperinquar avoids their group as best he can, still trying to reach the centre of the crowd. Repeatedly, they break into chants of Justice and Revenge, raising their angry fists against the starry sky.

The new King of the Noldor is standing in the middle of the crowd, clearly trying to calm the commotion. “I wish vengeance for the murder of King Feanáro as much as you do, but you have seen Moringotto’s forces – we are badly outnumbered! I’ll stick to the plan. If we get even one of the gems back, that’ll be good enough revenge for a start!”

“Your plan is foolish!” shouts one of Haru’s soldiers just as Tyelperinquar reaches his destination.

“Please, Uncle Maitimo! Don’t leave without me! Take me with you!”

Maitimo turns to watch him, looking surprised to see him there. Tyelperinquar stands tall, trying to imitate the noble soldiers of the Noldor around him. He has prepared for this by polishing his armour and braiding his hair in a special way. Many of Haru’s soldiers start to smile at the sight of him and shout calls for encouragement that warm his heart. Maybe they see something of Haru in him. Tyelperinquar remembers being said that they look a bit alike. Determined, he stops beside his favourite uncle, ready to leave with him.

Maitimo is all serious as he says: “It is no place for an elfling. Not even for one as brave as you, Tyelperinquar.”

Act 4.

It happens that the scouts of king Macalaure bring a strange elf to the camp. They ride faster than ever despite their unusual burden, constantly looking back. Moringotto’s troops – _yrch_ , as the Sindar call them, have followed them all the way back to the mountain pass. They can only hope that the sentinels of the pass have managed to get rid of them. The safety of the strange elf has to be ensured first. The elf will be brought in front of king Macalaure, Tyelperinquar knows, as soon as they feel well enough to talk. The Fëanorians have very little information about what’s happening inside Angamando, and they are in desperate need for more. Tyelperinquar knows all this. The last escaped thrall didn’t live long enough to tell them anything of importance, and he remembers how devastated uncle Macalaure was afterwards.

It looks like that this new elf – _elleth_ \- is in almost as bad shape as the previous one. She lies limp on a horse and hardly reacts when the scouts help her down. But suddenly she starts to grow agitated. She cries out and fights her helpers. They have to carry her, kicking and screaming, to the tent that acts as an infirmary.

No one pays any attention to Tyelperinquar as he sneaks through the crowd in the commotion. He knows his uncle is already busy working at the infirmary, and this time he wants to be there and help him.

The huge tent is lit by several of those beautiful lamps Haru has made for them. They give a calming blue light. When Tyelperinquar enters, uncle Carnistir stops whatever he is doing at the side table and frowns at him.

“Tyelpë, what are you doing here? Your father always says this is no place for a child.” The strange elleth’s wails underline his message.

“Then it’s good that I’m not a child anymore,” announces Tyelperinquar, trying his best to see what uncle Carnistir is doing.

His uncle is staring back at him with an odd expression on his face. “I guess you are not. A child anymore, I mean,” he repeats Tyelperinquar’s words, shrugs and goes back to his work.

Carnistir seems to be grinding something with a mortar and pestle. There are several glass jars and leather pouches neatly organized on the shelf beside the table. Some of the jars are open. Tyelperinquar wants to study those different ingredients further. How would they smell? What are they used for? What are their names written on a label by uncle Carnistir’s elongated handwriting? He comes closer, watching how Carnistir’s long fingers pick something that looks like a dead insect from one of the jars, dropping it in the mortar to be ground into powder.

Tyelperinquar wants to ask his uncle about the odd ingredients, but a piercing shriek of the injured elf makes him jump. He turns around. The strange elf is lying curled up on the infirmary bed, glancing nervously at Tyelperinquar. For some reason she has tossed a woollen blanket away although it’s rather cold even inside the tent. She’s a Sinda. Atya has explained that some of the grey-elves’ folk fear the bright light of the eyes of the Noldor. Perhaps it’s his eyes that make her uneasy?

“You don’t need to be afraid,” he says in Sindarin. “You are safe now.”

Tyelperinquar speaks that language better than Atya or any of his uncles nowadays. Teithedir of Doriath, who came all the way from Menegroth to help king Macalaure, has given him lessons.

But the elf on the bed retreats, eyes wide, as he tries to adjust the blanket. Carnistir puts a hand on Tyelperinquar’s shoulder, gently stopping him.

“They are always a bit anxious at first. They don’t like to be touched, you see. We must take care that we won’t further disturb them.” Carnistir looks around, and suddenly he brightens up. “But I may have a special task for you! If you want to help me?”

“Of course!”

“Good. I want you to go and find me some mistletoe twigs and berries. Check the trees around the camp, I’m sure you’ll find some. Just remember not to wander too far from the camp.”

“But it’s poisonous!”

“Not when it is used the right way,” Carnistir tells him. “I’ll make a salve of them. It helps against black wounds of Angamando. I can teach you how to make it, too, if you want to.”

Tyelperinquar hurries away, already knowing a good place where to look for the plant for his uncle.

Later that evening, the elleth who has managed to escape Moringotto’s fortress falls asleep, peaceful at last. Tyelperinquar lingers in the tent even though his help is not needed anymore. The elleth has been babbling to them mostly incoherent sentences, about the dark one and the light one, and he can only guess at what she means. But she’s clearly terrified of them, and he understands they have hurt her before they let her go. Then he comes to think of uncle Maitimo whom Moringotto also holds prisoner at his fortress. Is he somewhere alone and terrified like her?

“Uncle?” Atya refuses to talk about it, but perhaps Carnistir will. “Do you think uncle Maitimo will escape, too?”

Uncle Carnistir has been washing used bandages, but now his hands stop moving and he raises his head, looking very severe. “I don’t know, boy. I really don’t know. I have seen that fortress, it’s inside a mountain. A very difficult place to escape from unless they decide to let you go.”

Carnistir is quite straightforward with him as usual. His words could have disheartened Tyelperinquar in other circumstances, but it’s uncle Maitimo they’re talking about. He will find a way, Tyelperinquar chooses to believe. 

Act 5.

Good news reach them from the other side of the lake. Uncle Maitimo has indeed been rescued.

When the Nolofinweans brought uncle Maitimo back to the Fëanorian settlement, it was autumn. Now it’s winter already. And it’s a very special day, too, but Tyelperinquar is worried that no one has remembered to tell uncle Maitimo about it.

So he sneaks out before sunrise and takes a path that leads to Maitimo’s cottage, carrying a lantern of blue light. The cottage is a little wooden house that is built somewhat away from the main building, close to the spiked fence that marks the borders of their settlement. The cottage has previously worked as a tannery where Tyelkormo was often seen working with the hides and skins of animals he had hunted. But when uncle Maitimo returned, he didn’t want to live with them in the main house, so after some discussion he was given the cottage. Everyone helped to clean it and furnish it and decorate it with all the beautiful things they made, but traces of foul smell still linger in the area. Some elves don’t want to come there anymore because of the smell, even some of lord Maitimo’s own people. But those who continue to serve him are known to be the most loyal ones. One of them is now vigilantly guarding the entrance of the cottage as Tyelperinquar comes near in the predawn darkness.

“It’s me,” he says to them hastily in a low voice, hoping to avoid unnecessary commotion that could disturb his uncle.

Luckily, the person on guard is his friend Onde, and she quickly recognizes him.

“Tyelpë, what are you doing here so early?”

“Do you remember what day it is today?”

“Yes, of course! That’s why it’s my turn to be on duty. Most of the older folks have already gone to the vantage point by the lake. Some even went all the way to Ered Wethrin with the Sindar. They have their own vantage point there, and far better than ours, so I have heard. But not many people can take a trip up there and leave the settlement unguarded. Perhaps I can go next year.”

“And what about lord Nelyafinwë?”

Her eyes widen. “Oh, I am not sure if he knows about the festivities! He has been here such a short time, perhaps no one has thought to tell him...”

“Well, that’s exactly why I am here today!” Tyelperinquar announces proudly and gives Onde a wide smile. “I’m going to tell him about it. So let me enter, please.”

She studies him and finally gives a little nod. “I guess I can do that, Tyelpë. But you must respect the house rules. Rule number one is: if he shows signs of distress or asks you to leave, you’ll leave immediately. No arguing. He is still recovering from his injuries, and there are times when he needs solitude more than any kind of company. I can’t say in what mood he is today, it changes a lot. But you are his nephew, you probably knew all this already,” she adds, shrugging.

“Thank you for your advice,” Tyelperinquar says. “I promise to obey the house rules.” Unlike some others, he is not afraid of uncle Maitimo.

He starts to open the door, but Onde grasps him by the wrist and whispers: “One more thing. He is probably still sleeping, if he has got any sleep at all, that is. Don’t startle him awake! He doesn’t like that.”

“Sure thing.” The door opens with a creak, and Tyelperinquar looks around in the calm blue light of his lantern. There’s only one room in the cottage, and he quickly spots uncle Maitimo sound asleep in his bed. The fireplace close by has only some red-glowing embers left, and otherwise the room is quite dark. The windows have closed shutters to prevent the cold night wind, and perhaps the morning light as well. Thankfully, he has his lantern with him to give him light. For a moment, Tyelperinquar wonders if it was a good idea to come. Then he shuts the door behind him, and gives a little cough to announce his presence.

Uncle Maitimo is a very light sleeper, after all, for he wakes up instantly and raises himself up on one elbow.

“Who is it?” he asks sharply, his eyes squinting against the bright light of the lantern.

“It’s Tyelpë,” he quickly answers. “I’m sorry if I disturb you by visiting so early, but...”

“Has something happened?” Uncle Maitimo sits up and hurries to gather his clothes that are spread out on the floor. The floor looks a bit messy.

“No, no! Everything is all right! It’s just... do you know what day it is today?”

His uncle sits back, and the look he gives Tyelperinquar is confused and weary. “Should I know? Is it your birthday?”

Tyelperinquar gives a little laugh at that. “No, not that. I don’t even know when my birthday is anymore! The time got really messed up for a while after the Trees died, you know. But we have new holidays now, now that we’ve got the Sun!”

“Very well, the Sun,” mutters uncle Maitimo, looking suddenly gloomy, and Tyelperinquar can’t help wondering if his uncle has something against the Sun. Was it a good idea to come, after all? But the least he can do is to tell Maitimo about it, and let him decide. Thankfully his uncle seems to sense his distress and gives him a smile that is probably meant to be encouraging. “Go on then, Tyelpë.”

Spurred by this, he continues his story. “Today it’s the time to celebrate the returning of the Sun. Even after the Great Darkness ended the nights still become longer sometimes – it’s called winter. It turns the world cold and bleak. You must have felt the chill in the air after you have arrived. But we have learned that this thing will pass. The Sun becomes stronger in her fight against the darkness and cold. Today is the longest night of the year. Next night will already be shorter. And this morning, everyone goes out to welcome the rising Sun!”

Maitimo sighs and scratches his chin. “You know, when I saw the Sun the first time, I thought it was some new trick of the Enemy.”

“Oh,” Tyelperinquar says, but then he remembers something. “We didn’t know what it was either! I was a little afraid at first,” he confesses. “It was so bright, although nothing like the Trees, of course.”

“But then he sent up all those dark clouds to cover his lands,” uncle Maitimo continues, “and I knew that it must have come from the Valar. Although I still couldn’t make myself liking it.”

Tyelperinquar nods. “We guessed the same thing. And soon we got messengers from Doriath who told us that it’s the fruit of Laurelin in a sacred vessel, guided by Arien, one of the Beautiful Ones. Lady Melian knows these things, she’s her kin.”

“A fire Maia,” his uncle says, sounding disapproving.

“Not all of them were corrupted,” Tyelperinquar explains. “Not this one at least. Will you come with me to see the sunrise? I think it’s happening quite soon, but if we hurry, we can still get to the vantage point in time.”

His uncle is silent for a long time, staring at the floor in front of him, and Tyelperinquar starts to wonder if he has even heard the question. But it appears that he has heard him after all.

“It’s a lovely idea, Tyelpë, but I’m fine here, thanks. You go, and tell me all about it.”

Tyelpë sighs. Uncle Maitimo is being boring again. “I know you want to come. If you are too tired to walk, I can support you! Onde can help, too!”

His uncle’s eyes flash and he says: “I’m not tired.”

“That’s good. Then you can come,” Tyelperinquar grins.

“I might still not want to come. I like it here.”

Oh, how stubborn his uncle is! True, he seems to like his tiny cottage. Tyelperinquar has seldom seen him elsewhere after he has returned. But enough is enough, he decides.

“I understand. You are afraid of the Sun!”

“I am not!” protests uncle Maitimo. “All right, all right. I’m coming because it seems so important to you. Where is my shirt? Oh, there. Can you help me a little here, please? Just like that, thank you.” He gets dressed, and Tyelperinquar helps him when needed although he doesn’t ask for help.

“It pretty cold outside,” Tyelperinquar says and takes his uncle’s fur coat down from the shelf. “You’ll need this.”

“I can manage,” he mutters but takes the coat.

Tyelperinquar feels that there’s still something lacking from his uncle’s attire. “Where’s your coronet?”

“My... what?”

“Your crown from the time you were King.” Tyelperinquar remembers it well because of the beauty of it. It had been a radiant coronet made of gold and decorated with light blue gems that reflected the colour of his uncle’s eyes. He vaguely remembers hearing that it was Haru’s work, back in Formenos when they still had lots of jewels to work with.

“I’ve really got no idea. Probably in a trash pile somewhere in Angamando.”

“Oh,” says Tyelperinquar. He looks around in the dim room. “Do you have any other jewellery here?”

Uncle Maitimo seems rather nonplussed by his question. “I have no idea.”

“Think about it! There must be something.” Tyelperinquar doesn’t want that his uncle looks like one of the escaped thralls on the festival of Amanar. No more of that! He deserves to look like a proud Noldo he really is. “I can lend some of my own to you if needed.” He starts to remove his ornamental hairpins.

“Wait!” Uncle Maitimo stops him before he has managed to ruin his hairdo. “I think there’s a jewellery box somewhere in that chest. Yes, that one. Give it to me, please.”

* * * * *

Slowly, they descend the path that leads to the lake. Tyelperinquar leads the way and uncle Maitimo follows. The first rays of the Sun have already appeared above the eastern mountains, colouring the sky in orange and pink. Uncle Maitimo walks more slowly than Tyelperinquar has thought, but he doesn’t want to hurry him. They are not really late for the festivities, he knows, those are only now beginning.

When they arrive at the vantage point by the lake, all eyes are on them. There’s his father and uncle Macalaure as well; they both stare in astonishment at them. Uncle Maitimo doesn’t look at them, he looks east. He raises a hand to shield his eyes from the Sun. His eyes must be really sensitive. But then he shrugs and lowers his hand, finally facing the crowd gathered together.

It is Tyelperinquar’s father who speaks first, and it’s not a festive greeting, but an amused exclamation.

“Maitimo! Look at you! Where did you manage to find all that jewellery?”

Tyelperinquar is very pleased with his handiwork as he studies uncle Maitimo standing there in his fur coat, a lavishly decorated eight-pointed star pendant on his chest. He wears several beautiful rings on the fingers of his remaining hand, hand-picked by Tyelperinquar from his uncle’s jewellery box that had laid forgotten among Macalaure’s things until uncle Maitimo was returned to them.

“What do you think, Curvo?” Maitimo says, straight-faced. “We are the Noldor, there’s always some to be found even in the bleakest cottage.”

Tyelperinquar is especially happy with the gold diadem his uncle wears in his hair. It is shaped like a garland, each golden flower decorated with embedded sapphires that show a striking contrast with his copper-coloured hair. It would look perhaps more regal if his hair was long – his hair was in such a bad shape after he was rescued that they had to cut it, and it’s thin and quite short still – but it’s only a tiny detail, really. Shorter hair means that his ears show through his hair more than usual, and that’s why Tyelperinquar insisted that they are decorated as well. His uncle protested against the idea at first, claiming that gems are hardly a good match for cuts and scars of his ears. But Tyelperinquar had disagreed. Well-placed pieces of jewellery would only help to hide those little imperfections, and the result would be rather pleasant to watch. Now uncle Maitimo stands before a crowd proud and tall, the light in his eyes almost unnerving, and Tyelperinquar is happy to say that he was right about it.

Uncle Macalaure has gone very quiet when they arrived, but then he finds his voice again, greeting his brother in an unusually weak voice: “I’m happy to see you join us, Nelyo.”

“Day shall come again!” Tyelperinquar’s father exclaims a festive salutation, and everyone around him starts to repeat the words to praise the returning Sun. Tyelperinquar is pretty sure father only does that to turn Maitimo’s attention away from Macalaure who is secretly wiping his eyes.

“So it does,” uncle Maitimo says and gives a little smile to his brothers.

“I should have invited you here myself,” Macalaure says at last. “I thought you weren’t strong enough to attend yet. I’m so sorry, brother.”

“I thought I wasn’t ready to attend, too. It’s this son of yours,” he adds turning to face Curufinwë, grinning at him. “He can be very persuasive. Insistent like a gaoler of Angamando, he is. He has no pity for the weak whatsoever.”

“Stop complaining,” Tyelperinquar has to comment now. “I can see you are smiling, uncle. I knew you wanted to see the sunrise.”

Later that day, there’s a feast in the main house. Tyelperinquar enters with his favourite uncle. They have spent the day together in the little cottage. Uncle Maitimo has been telling him stories of his childhood in Valinor, of all adventures he had with his brothers and cousins.

Tyelperinquar thinks that Valinor is rather boring, but uncle Maitimo seems to enjoy those stories so he lets him speak.

“I like living in Middle-earth,” he informs him after his uncle has finished a silly story about Atya and a bucket of water. “Anything can happen here.”

“That’s not always a good thing,” his uncle says.

“I know, I know! But still.”

In the feast that evening, Tyelperinquar sits between uncle Maitimo and his father. It’s been a long time since they arrived in Middle-earth, but they never have had a feast like this before. Everyone seems happy, even his father. Tyelperinquar leans back in his chair. Everyone in the great hall is in a festive mood, and it’s really quite nice.

“I only wish Haru was here with us,” he comments, and they all agree, of course.


End file.
